


Saps

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [68]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Support, Trans Male Character, Tumblr Prompt, binding, mild body dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sportacus see's (older) Ziggy using ace bandages to bind (ziggy's shirt came up because he got stuck on a tree branch (maybe)) and has a very long conversation (maybe the inclusion of Robbie too).





	Saps

**Author's Note:**

> Said it on tumblr, I'll say it again- Don't bind with Ace bandages my dudes. All Sportacus and Robbie say here are true facts.

Sportacus caught Ziggy before he could fall to the ground. The branch Ziggy had been clinging to fell beside them. “That was a close one!” The teen said as Sportacus set him back on the ground.

Sportacus laughed and shook his head, “How many times do I have to tell you to be care-” He stopped. Ziggy was brushing leaves and twigs off himself. As he lifted his arms, Sportacus could see a long tear down the side of his shirt. Off-white fabric peeked out of the tear.

“Ziggy,” Sportacus said slowly, “what’s this?” He poked through the tear.

Ziggy giggled and reflectively moved away from the tickling finger. “They’re Ace bandages!” he declared. He rolled up his shirt to give Sportacus a better look. Sure enough, there were layers of Ace bandages wrapped around Ziggy’s chest. “How did you think I was binding? I read about this online and it works great!”

Perhaps a bit more forcefully than he meant to, Sportacus grabbed Ziggy’s arm and started pulling him away. “We need to get those off you.”

“Wha-  _now_?”

“Yes, now.” 

“Why?”

“You shouldn’t bind with those. I wish I had known you were doing this.”

“B-but I don’t want to go outside without them!”

“Then don’t go outside, save me some trouble,” Robbie called as they passed him lying on a bench. Both stopped to look at him. Robbie sat up, “What are we talking about?”

“Sportacus says I shouldn’t use Ace bandages to bind my chest.”

“You’re been using  _Ace bandages_?!”

Ziggy ripped his arm away from Sportacus, “What’s the big deal, huh?! What’s wrong with Ace bandages?!”

Sportacus and Robbie looked at one another. Robbie made a ‘go on’ motion with his hand. Sportacus turned to Ziggy, “It’s not good for you to do, especially for how active you are. Ace bandages are designed to be stiff and can make it hard to breathe. You can break a rib wrapping your chest tight like this.”

Robbie was nodding along and Ziggy’s eyes went wide. “It’s that bad?” he asked in a small voice, crossing his arms over his chest.  

“Gets worse the longer you do it,” Robbie added.

Ziggy sniffed. He looked down at himself, “I just... don’t like myself without them on, you know?” He wiped his arm across his eyes, “I don’t have a real binder yet and I don’t know what else to use.”

“We can look up other ways to bind when we get to your house. Unless Robbie…” Sportacus glanced at the villain. 

Robbie ruffled Ziggy hair, “It’s not worth getting hurt over, kid. Try layering up a sports bra or two. Get one a size smaller than you need, that’s how I did it. Not _too_ small though.”

Ziggy nodded. Tears were falling freely down his face, “I didn’t mean to worry you both.” He hiccupped.

Sportacus gently pulled Ziggy into a hug. The teen, almost as tall as Sportacus now, clung to him. “It’s alright. I’m sorry I acted like that. I was just scared for you.”

“Saps, both of you,” Robbie grumbled. He sat back down on his bench, smiling fondly at the pair.


End file.
